You're My Home (UP FOR ADOPTION)
by DisneyGleekQueen101
Summary: It's been 3 years after the Great Thaw. Elsa due to a guilty conscience adopts a 12 year old girl named Ellie, who is a hiding a secret and trying to figure out what happened to her real family. But alas! Their lives could be in danger as an Evil Queen emerges who has a mysterious past. {Post Frozen; Motherly Elsa}. Title was named after the song You're My Home by Angeline Quinto.
1. Once Upon A December

**(A/N): Guess who's back in the Frozen Fandom? THIS GAL! (Don't worry I still love Big Hero 6, and I'm still going to continue Something To Believe In).**

 **I know what you're thinking: "Hey DisneyGleekQueen101, what inspired you to come back and write a new story?"**

 **Well, most of you know that over Christmas Vacation, I went on a family trip to Orlando, Florida.**

 **Yes, I did get to meet Anna and Elsa at Disney World. I also took my 3 year old brother with me to see them, he loves Frozen so much. Anyway, I almost cried when I saw them, but I was also kind of going gaga over them because they looked really beautiful. I didn't get to hug them but I wish I did. My 3 year old brother got to hug Anna and I got so jealous.**

 **We did get to see Frozen Sing-Along too. It was a really funny show, and I was the only one in my family singing all of the songs.**

 **I also bought myself little Anna and Elsa rag-dolls as a reminder of why I came back to Frozen and to never give up.**

 **Yeah, my trip is what got me to fall in love Frozen again.**

 **This story is was inspired by my old Frozen story, The Ice Princess and other Elsa adopting a kid/ Motherly Elsa stories, it's also inspired by the Disney Movie Meet The Robinson, the Don Bluth movie Anastasia, and Annie which one of my favorite musicals and movies.**

 **It's takes during 3 years after Frozen, so here are the character's ages:**

 **Elsa- 24**

 **Anna- 21**

 **Kristoff- 24**

 **Anna and Kristoff are engaged and there might be a wedding at the end of the story and Hans won't be in this story, but a new villain-or should I say villainess will take his place.**

 **Also Elsa is trying to figure out how she got her powers and where they came from.**

 **I know I said this story was going be about Elsa adopting two siblings, eldest was supposed to be born completely ordinary (like Anna) but he/she was very introverted and he/she is cares a lot about his/her little brother/sister and does everything he/she can to protect him/her (like Elsa). The youngest was born with ice powers (like Elsa), but he/she is very happy-go-lucky, awkward, dorky, clumsy, quirky, and naïve (like Anna), but I thought it would be easier if I made her adopt just one kid.**

 **Since this is Frozen there is going to be songs in this, but this going to be a jukebox musical so I'm using songs from Disney Movies, Non-Disney Movies, Musicals, etc.**

 **Also little fun fact, this story was named after the song You're My Home by Angeline Quinto (She's a really famous singer in the Philippines). I might use it in the story.**

 **Summary: It's been 3 years after the Great Thaw. Elsa due to a guilty conscience adopts a 12 year old girl named Ellie, who is a hiding a secret and trying to figure out what happened to her real family. But alas! Their lives could be in danger as an Evil Queen emerges who has a mysterious past. {Post Frozen; Motherly Elsa}**

 **Oh by the way Ice Princess Haters/Nora Haters/Drama Haters/Nora Dislikers/Anti Nora, or whatever you guys like to be called. Look I learned my lesson, I promise I'll be more careful when portraying my characters. But that didn't give you guys the right to spam me, call me names, or tell me my writing sucks. If you guys still wanna complain about the Ice Princess and if that's the kind of person you wanna be, then go ahead be my guest, I can't stop you from doing that. You might of taken the Ice Princess away from me, but there is one thing you haven't taken away, and that's my dignity! I really hope you guys will get your act together!**

 **Well...**

 **[*crosses fingers*]**

 **Here goes nothing.**

 **I hope you guys like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T Frozen! ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY!**

* * *

It's been three years since the Great Thaw of the kingdom of Arendelle. Now it has been a story that the citizens love to tell for many years to come.

Arendelle's Queen Elsa, who was now 24 years old and born with snow powers, decided that every year on the anniversary of The Great Thaw the citizens there would be a grand celebration in honor of Queen Elsa conquering her fears and reuniting with her sister Princess Anna. At the end of the day there would always throw a Royal Ball and everyone in the kingdom was invited.

Elsa stood in her looking at herself through a mirror. She was wearing a blue colored dress with light blue long sleeves and a long royal blue colored cape with white fur and light blue colored high heels. Elsa's platinum blonde hair was put in what the people of Arendelle like to call, "Her Signature Braid, with a diamond tiara on the top of her head.

She couldn't believe it's been three years.

Three years ago...she would have been a nervous wreck.

All her life she had been told to hide her powers by wearing gloves, after her parents passed away her powers grew stronger. The more scared she felt the stronger it would get.

Three years ago...during her coronation the whole kingdom froze into an internal winter in the middle of July. With the help of Elsa's younger sister, Princess Anna. She was opened up to love thus causing the Great Thaw.

Elsa, Anna, Anna's boyfriend Kristoff, his reindeer Sven, and a magical talking snowman that Anna and Elsa named Olaf lived happily together in Arendelle.

In the end Elsa and Anna had each other. However she always thought there was something missing. Could it be that Elsa longing for a love of her own?

Just then Elsa heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." She replied.

Then stepped in Elsa's sister Anna wearing a ball gown with a blue sweetheart bodice with a gold trim that matched her ballet flats, with off-the-shoulder magenta selves that matched the skirt. On her neck was a diamond necklace. Her strawberry blonde hair was in a bun and there was tiny tiara on the top of her head.

"Hi sis!" Anna greeted, she smiled and greeted her sister with an awkward wave.

Anna did a little twirl. "So...what do you think?" She asked.

Then Anna started shaking her hips. "Ooh la la...my hips are here, my hips are there. Oops, pardon my behind young man, didn't mean to knock you down."

Anna was 21 now, but she was still her quirky-self.

Elsa couldn't help but giggled. "You look beautiful." She stated.

Anna smiled and thanked her sister for the compliment. "By the way have you seen Kristoff anywhere? I haven't seen him all day?"

"He's probably busy." Elsa responded

Anna shrugged. "I guess you're right, with all of his Ice Master and Deliver duties and whatnot!"

Elsa put her hands on her sister's shoulder and reassured her. "Don't worry Anna, I promise you he will be here tonight. He's a good man."

Then Anna nodded her head, she turned around and opened the door, but before she left she said, "See you later."

As Elsa watched Anna leave, Elsa smiled and giggled.

Elsa stepped out of her room and quickly rushed over to the kitchen.

* * *

"How's it going down here?" The Queen asked.

"Just perfect!" The castle steward, Kai and the housekeeper, Gerda said in unison as they gave Elsa a thumb up.

"Anne Marie almost finished."

Just then a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes, who was about the same height as Elsa pulled something out of the oven and she placed on the counter. She quickly wiped the sweat off her forehead and sighed. "And that's the last one."

Elsa quickly walked up to her and gave her a pat on the back. "Nice job Anne Marie."

Anne Marie was actually Kai's younger sister. Two years ago, Anne Marie's husband left her for another woman. Queen Elsa and Princess Anna decided to take her in as a favor for Kai, now she was helping out in the castle kitchen.

Anne Marie had two sons of her own, her eldest was Garret who was 14 years old, and her youngest son was Thomas (but everyone called him "Tommy") who was 7 years old.

Speaking of Tommy, suddenly everyone heard a munching noise, they turned around and gasped, we'll all but Elsa.

"Not again." She mumbled.

"Olaf, Tommy what are you two doing?!" Anne Marie asked.

Olaf and a little boy with messy brown hair and brown eyes eating a five layered cake.

"He made me do it!" They both said in unison pointing at each other.

Anne Marie quickly walked over and she picked up her son and she wiped his face. "Sweetheart, that cakes for the ball tonight."

"I know Mama." Tommy replied.

Olaf quickly looked at the foot sitting on the thousands of silver platters.

"Looks great!" Olaf complimented.

"You think Anna's gonna love it?" Anne Marie asked.

"I'm sure she'll love it." A voice said.

Then everyone turned around and saw a tall muscular man with blonde hair and brown eyes wearing an olive green blazer that had epaulettes with golden fringe, brown pants, and black boots.

"Kristoff!" Everyone shouted as he walked into the kitchen.

"So how do I look?" Kristoff asked as he was showing of his outfit.

"You look great." Elsa complimented.

Tommy cocked his head to the side. "You look like a prince."

Kristoff smiled "You think so, huh buddy?" Kristoff asked as he ruffled through Tommy's hair which made him giggle.

"Yeah, there's no way Anna is gonna say no!" Olaf stated.

Then Elsa started straightening Kristoff blazer, but she noticed that his face changed.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked.

"I-I-I'm just a little nervous." Kristoff told her. "What if something goes wrong?"

"Hey, don't worry. Have you figured out what you're gonna say?" Elsa asked.

"Well...I'm still working on it." Kristoff replied.

"You know what, you should practice with us." Elsa said.

"Um...okay. Anna-" But then Gerda cut him off.

"You should get down on your knee." Gerda suggested.

"What?"

"Yeah, it looks more romantic." Anne Marie and Olaf told him.

Kristoff sighed. "Fine." Then he got down on his knee.

"Anna, will you...uh...marry me?" Kristoff said shyly.

"No." Elsa, Gerda, Anne Marie, and Olaf replied.

"What!"

"'Anna, will you...uh...marry me?'" Gerda asked.

"Yeah Kristoff you can do better than that!" Olaf told him.

"Everyone stop!" Kai shouted to get everyone's attention.

Kristoff got back up.

"Listen Kristoff." Elsa said to Kristoff. "You love Anna and she loves you right?"

He nodded his head. "Just be confident and speak from your heart, tell her how much you love her and that you wanna spend the rest of your life with her."

Kristoff caught on. "Got it! Be confident and speak from the heart! I definitely got this in the bag!"

"That's the spirit!" Olaf said.

Then Kristoff noticed someone was missing.

"Hey Anne Marie, where's Garret?" He asked.

Just then her smile went to a frown.

"Uh...um..." Then she turned Tommy.

"Tommy sweetie can you go get your big brother for me please?"

Tommy nodded. "Sure thing Mama."

Tommy started to walk away to fetch his brother.

Then Anne Marie turned to Olaf and said "Olaf, can you go with him please?"

Olaf nodded and he followed Tommy up to the servant quarters.

* * *

As they stood outside servant quarters Olaf said to Tommy. "You stay here little buddy, I'll go get your brother." Olaf said.

Olaf opened the door and he saw that the windows were open and a young teenage boy with brown hair was sitting on the roof.

The snowman jumped through the window and he joined the boy on the roof.

Olaf sat there silent for a moment as Garret's blue eyes were staring at the stars.

"The stars are looking pretty tonight huh?"

Garret was startled, but he quickly noticed that it was only Olaf.

"Oh, hey Olaf." Garret greeted. "What do you want?"

"Well...there's a ball tonight, you should-" But then Garret cut him off.

"Thanks, but I don't want to." Garret told him firmly.

"Why not? Olaf asked as he put his hand on Garret's shoulder. "Everyone is going to be there your little brother and your mother are-"

Garret pushed Olaf away, "STOP TOUCHING ME!"

Garret felt sorry what he did, "Oh Olaf...I-"

"No I understand. You don't like to be touched, I get it."

Garret sighed and said "Look I just wanna be alone, okay?"

Olaf sighed "Okay, suit yourself."

The snowman quickly climbed back into the servant quarters and he left the room, outside Tommy was waiting for a response.

"What did he say?" Tommy asked.

Olaf frowned. "He said he wants to be alone."

Tommy started frowning too "He always says that."

Olaf and Tommy came back into the kitchen.

"Why the sad faces?" Gerda asked.

"He's not coming." Olaf and Tommy said at the same time.

Anne Marie sat down on a stool and she dropped her forehead onto the palm of her head.

"Um...is everything okay?" Kristoff asked.

"It's just, ever since Garret's father left, he's just well...never recovered. I talk to him, but he won't open to me.

Kai put his hand on his sister's shoulder "Don't worry, he'll come around one day. Elsa did."

Then the ball started and almost everyone in the kingdom was there.

Kai announced the names of The Queen and The Princess of Arendelle.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Then Elsa entered gracefully into the Great Hall. "Princess Anna of Arendelle." Then Anna ran into the Great Hall, she quickly waved at everyone and stood by her sister.

Everyone clapped. Immediately festive music filled the room as guest danced across the floor.

Just then Anna heard a "Psst!"

"Did you hear something?" Anna asked Elsa, but her sister just smiled and shrugged.

Then she heard the "Psst!" noise again.

Curious to figure out what it was Anna told Elsa she was going somewhere for a little while.

Anna quickly followed the noise, but it led her to the garden.

It turns out the one that was making the noise was Olaf.

"Olaf, what on Earth are doing here?" Anna asked as she giggled.

Olaf pointed to the right. "Look over there."

Anna turned to her right and she saw Kristoff sitting under a tree with a picnic blanket holding a basket.

"KRISTOFF!"

Anna ran to her boyfriend, and she placed a firm kiss on his lips.

* * *

After they finished eating their dinner. It was time.

"So what did think?" Kristoff asked her.

"Oh it was very romantic, but I'm still wondering where you were all days."

Kristoff smiled. He took Anna's hand and they stood up.

"Um...what's going on?" Anna asked.

"Anna." He said. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said to him.

"It's just, three years ago, before I met you, it was just me and Sven. I thought I didn't need anyone else in my life, but then you came along and you changed my entire world."

Kristoff felt nervous again, but he remembered what Elsa said to him. He took a deep breath and continued.

"You're my first love, my true love, my everything. I know I'm not the "Perfect Prince Charming Guy" you'd see in fairytales, and I'll never hurt you like what Hans did-"

"Don't worry Kristoff, I learned my lesson from the whole Hans incident."

Kristoff sighed and he continued. "I love you for your kindness, and your courage. I always have. Your the most...amazing person I know, and I can't imagine my life without you."

Then he noticed that there were tears forming in Anna's blue eyes. Kristoff felt like crying but he had to continued.

"Anna, I love you and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you."

Then Kristoff whistled, and his reindeer, Sven came over and he had a small red box on the top of his head.

Kristoff took the box. He got down on one knee.

Anna was so shocked that she gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle..." Kristoff opened the box and inside was a ring, he took it out and he handed the box to Sven.

"Will you marry me?"

Anna nodded her head enthusiastically as tears were rushing down her face. "YES! YES! Of I'll marry you!"

Tears started to form in Kristoff's eyes, he felt so happy. His beloved Anna was soon going to be his wife, truly there was nothing that was going to stop them now.

Kristoff slid the ring on Anna's ring finger, he got up and spun Anna around and he gave her a kiss. Then he picked her up and carried her bridal style back to the Great Hall.

"HEY EVERYONE!" Kristoff shouted calling for everyone's attention

The guest started at Kristoff who was carrying their princess bridal style.

"SHE SAID YES!"

Everyone clapped and cheered. Elsa quickly ran up to Anna and her future brother-in-law and gave them a big hug. Olaf, Kai, Gerda, Kai, Tommy, and Anne Marie joined in as well.

However Garret was hiding in the shadows, watching them.

Garret didn't understand why people even bothered with love, if it never last.

Just look at what his father did to his mother, what his father did to his entire family, what he did to him.

Garret was close to his father, he was a spitting image of him. They looked the same, they acted the the same, they liked the same things, but after he left, Garret's world came crashing down.

His mother cried for weeks after what happened.

Ever since then, Garret promised himself he would never fall in love with anyone. He's afraid of getting hurt again.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of Arendelle was an orphanage; however all of the orphans were at the ball. All but one.

Inside was a 12 year old girl named Ellie.

She had short platinum blonde hair that went up to her jaw, her eyes were blue like the sky, and there were freckles on her face.

Ellie was sitting on her bed, she was wearing a white night gown and a pair of white gloves on her hands. She playing around with her silver locket that had a snowflake engravings on it, the locket was also music box, whenever you turned the little knob on the back of the pendent, it plays a lullaby.

Ellie was put into the orphanage when she was five years old, she doesn't remember what happened to her real family. Ellie's necklace and her music box was the only thing that was left of her family. Deep down inside Ellie believed that her family was still out there. Every night Ellie would let her music box locket play her lullaby and she pretended that it was her mother singing her to sleep.

Just then she heared a voice say: "Ellie." a short old woman named Amelia Kalberg came into the room carrying a tray of chocolate chip cookies.

Mrs. Kalberg was watching over Ellie while her husband Harold Kalberg took the orphans to the ball for the anniversary of the Great Thaw.

"Good evening Mrs. Kalberg." Ellie greeted.

The old woman sat down beside Ellie on the bed. "Would you like a cookie before bed time?"

Ellie shrugged and she decided to take one.

As the young girl was taking a bite, Mrs. Kalberg asked, "Are you sure you didn't wanna go?"

Ellie nodded my head. "No one likes me anyway."

Mrs. Kalberg was shocked at what Ellie told her. "Ellie don't say that. Mr Kalberg and I like you."

She pulled Ellie closer to her. "Listen, somewhere there is a family that will love you."

Ellie shook her head as she pulled herself away. "I'm turning 13 next year, Mrs. Kalberg. No one is going to want a teenager. No one wants me I have no future!"

"That's not true sweetheart." Mrs. Kalberg said reassuring her.

"The only one who would accept me is my real family. I know they're still out there, I feel it in my heart!" Ellie said optimistically.

Then she grabbed her music box locket, and she showed it to Mrs. Kalberg. "This necklace is the only memory I have of them, I know there's gotta be more." Then Ellie pointed to her head. "They're in here, I just have to remember."

Mrs. Kalberg smiled, but then she looked at the grandfather clock they had in the room. "Well, look at the time, you should get to bed."

She tucked Ellie in bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead as Ellie closed her eyes and then she left the room.

While no one else was looking Ellie got out of bed and as she turned the little knob, it played it's song. For some reason whenever the song came on she would hear a voice in her head singing to her.

 _"On the wind_

 _'Cross the sea_

 _Hear this song and remember_

 _Soon you'll be home with me_

 _Once upon a December"_

As she got up out of bed, she started singing along to the song.

 _"Dancing bears, painted wings_

 _Things I almost remember_

 _And a song someone sings_

 _Once upon a December_

 _Someone holds me safe and warm_

 _Horses prance through a silver storm_

 _Figures dancing gracefully_

 _Across my memory..."_

Ellie started to get carried away and she started to dance around the room.

"Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm"

Suddenly she started to pull off her gloves one by one. Suddenly, she started to wave her hands together. Snowflakes suddenly burst forth and dance between her hands, forming a snowball.

 _"Figures dancing gracefully_

 _Across my memory..."_

Ellie the snowball high into the air causing it burst and flurried around the room. Then she started to dance around in the snow.

No one else knew this but Ellie had the same icy snow powers as Queen Elsa. She never told anyone about it, she it was probably best that people didn't know. However Ellie wasn't sure how she got her powers, whether or not if she was crushed or born with them.

 _"Far away, long ago_

 _Glowing dim as an ember_

 _Things my heart used to know_

 _Things it yearns to remember_

 _And a song someone sings_

 _Once upon a December..."_

* * *

 **(A/N): Well that was the first chapter for you, sorry if the proposal was kind of cheesy.**

 **So far we've met Anne Marie, Tommy, Garret, and Ellie. We also met Mrs. Kelberg (but she's going to be minor character along with her husband, so they won't be in it that much).**

 **Ellie should meet Anna and Elsa in the next chapter.**

 **I'm not sure if Ellie should have a love interest or not.**

 **She might still be too young for it because she's only 12, but then again it was the 1800s people got together around her age. Also in The Black Cauldron (it's an old Disney Movie that not that many people remember) Princess Eilonwy had a love interest and she was 12 years old. But what do you guys think?**

 **Also don't forget to leave any suggestions for songs, certain scenes, or anything else.**

 **Please Review!**

 **Songs Featured:**

 **Once Upon A December From Anastasia**


	2. Outcast

**(A/N): Hi everyone. Wow! I love everyone's enthusiasm about this story, so before I start. I'm going to answer everyone's questions.**

 **Love Frozen:**

 **1.) Q: "Garret is currently fourteen and Tommy is currently seven so those two brothers are seven years apart then. Is or isn't that much apart? Yes or no?"**

 **A: "Yes, that would make Garret and Tommy seven years apart if you do the math."**

 **2.) Q: "Don't you like Ellie and Elsa better as sisters, a big sister and a little sister than a mother and a daughter? Yes or no?**

 **I like Ellie and Elsa better as sisters, a big sister and a little sister than mother and a daughter.**

 **Remember Lilo and Stitch? Yes or no?**

 **Remember what Lilo said to Nani. "I like you better as a sister than a mom. "Yeah?" "And you like me better as a sister than a rabbit, right?"**

 **Lilo and Nani like each other better as sisters, a little sister and a big sister than a mother and a daughter and a rabbit. Lilo likes Nani better as a sister than a mom the same way Nani likes Lilo better as a sister than rabbit.**

 **Do or don't you like Big sisterly Elsa better than Motherly Elsa? Yes or no?**

 **I like Big sisterly Elsa better than Motherly Elsa a lot, far more than ever."**

 **A: "Well I can't say that. Ellie and Elsa didn't even meet each other yet. Let's just see how their relationship goes and I'll see for myself if Ellie and Elsa should have a mother-daughter or sisterly relationship. However I'm kind of leaning more on the Mother Elsa side, because wouldn't that make Anna jealous and cause sisterly drama, and we wouldn't want that now do we. Oh and yeah I do remember Lilo and Stitch, I used to watch that movie a lot when I was little."**

 **3.) Q: "Garret and Tommy remind all of us a lot of Anna and Elsa, don't they? Yes or no?"**

 **Any Frozen sets of siblings and any other Frozen sets of siblings (sets of brothers and other sets of sisters) may be dissimilar to Anna and Elsa themselves but we all really love how similar all the and all the other Frozen sets of siblings (sets of brothers and other sets of sisters) are to Anna and Elsa themselves a lot, far more than ever, don't you?"**

 **A: "Wow I never noticed that. I guess they're a little bit like Anna and Elsa."**

 **Love Skyla A Lot:**

 **1.) Q: "Will Princess Skyla be portrayed as Ellie's biological older sister? Yes or no?"**

 **A: "Unfortunately, Skyla won't be in this story, sorry. But don't worry I think you're gonna love Ellie just as much as Skyla."**

 **2.) "Okay! If you know you said this story was going be about Elsa adopting two siblings back then before, then could we please at least know which two siblings? Yes or no? If so, then are or aren't they**

 **A: one single brother and one single sister?**

 **B: two single brothers?**

 **C: two single sisters, another set of sisters?**

 **D: twins (fraternal or identical twins) or single siblings?**

 **E: twin brothers or twin sisters?**

 **F: fraternal twins (fraternal twin brothers or fraternal twin sisters)?**

 **G: identical twins (identical twin brothers or identical twin sisters)?**

 **Are or aren't those two siblings were biologically related to each other by as full, biological, blood siblings? Yes or no?**

 **If not, then what kind of two siblings are they so far?**

 **A: two step-siblings (two stepbrothers or two stepsisters)?**

 **B: two adoptive/adopted siblings (two full adopted/adoptive brothers, two full adopted/adoptive sisters, two maternal adopted/adoptive half brothers, two maternal adopted/adoptive half sisters, two paternal adopted/adoptive half brothers or two paternal adopted/adoptive half sisters)?**

 **C: two foster siblings (two foster brothers or two foster sisters)?**

 **D: two half siblings (two maternal half brothers, two maternal half sisters, two paternal half brothers or two paternal half sisters)?**

 **E: two god-siblings (two god-brothers or two god-sisters)?**

 **F: two 3/4 siblings (two 3/4 brothers or two 3/4 sisters)?**

 **Could we please at least know the name of Anna and Elsa's two adopted/adoptive two siblings too? Yes or no?**

 **I'd really love to find out the real names of Anna and Elsa's two adopted/adoptive two siblings a lot.**

 **Could we please at least know if they were really born royals or non royals? Yes or no?**

 **Were or weren't these/those two siblings born royal or non royals? Yes or no?**

 **How old are these/those two currently two siblings so far?**

 **Exactly how many years apart these/those two siblings were officially born so far?**

 **Were or weren't they born officially three years apart like Anna and Elsa were? Yes or no?**

 **If not, then could you please let us know exactly how many years were these/those two siblings officially born so far?**

 **Before Elsa adopted two siblings, could you please tell me if these/those two adopted siblings have any other biological siblings on their own or they only just have each other so far? Yes or no?**

 **Could you please tell us what really happened to their parents so far before Elsa adopted these/those two siblings? Yes or no?**

 **Could you please let us know about these/those two siblings' biological parents? Yes or no?**

 **The eldest was supposed to be born completely ordinary (like Anna) but he/she was very introverted and he/she is cares a lot about his/her little brother/sister and does everything he/she can to protect him/her (like Elsa). The youngest was born with ice powers (like Elsa), but he/she is very happy-go-lucky, awkward, dorky, clumsy, quirky, and naïve (like Anna), but I thought it would be easier if I made her adopt just one kid.**

 **Before Elsa adopts these/those two siblings, are or aren't these/those two siblings' parents still alive? Yes or no?"**

 **A: "Okay I'll tell you. Originally I was going to make it two sisters, they were supposed to be half-siblings. They were born with royal blood. Didn't give them names or ages because I was still brain storming at the time, however I did consider Ellie for one of their names and that's how I came up with Ellie. Also one of their parents is dead."**

 **Loving Frozen**

 **Q: "Remember the old movies, Thumbelina, All Dogs Go To Heaven and Cats Don't Dance? Yes or no?"**

 **A: "Yes I do remember those movies. I saw Thumbelina when I was little. I used to watch Cats Don't Dance with my cousins, and All Dogs Go To Heaven I saw a few years ago."**

 **I think's everyone. Now here's the next chapter.**

* * *

 _A few weeks later..._

It was another sunny day in Arendelle.

News about Princess Anna and Kristoff getting engaged spread around the kingdom of Arendelle.

It's also the kids at the orphanage never stopped talking about.

"What do you guys think Princess Anna's gonna wear on her wedding?"

"I'm sure she's going to look pretty."

"I can't wait to find my true love."

Meanwhile Ellie was listing to everyone's conversations while they were eating their breakfast in the dinning room. Ellie always sat in the corner of the room, no one wanted to sit with her.

"Love." It was such a mysterious word to her. All her life people have neglected her and never showed any of it to her, and she was curious what it is and what it felt like.

Just then Mr. and Mrs. Kalberg entered the room.

"Children! Gather around everyone."

Everyone gathered around, but while Ellie was walking a little girl trippled her. Mr. and Mrs. Kalberg gave the girl an angry look and they helped Ellie get up.

Mr. Kalberg cleared his throat and he said loudly so everyone could hear. "Listen children, we just got news from the castle. Queen Elsa and Princess Anna are coming here to visit us today."

The children started shouting "HORRAY!" But then Mrs. Kalberg shushed them.

"We expect you all to be on your best behavior, we want to show the Queen and Princess we're polite and respectful."

"We will!" Everyone said.

"And?" Mr. and Mrs. Kalberg asked.

"WE LOVE YOU MR. AND MRS. KALBERG!" The children said in unison.

 **(A/N: By the way if you know where that's from I love you!)**

Mrs. Kalberg clapped their hands. "Wonderful." Then they left the room.

Just then a little boy nudged Ellie in the stomach, "You hear that Ellie you better be on your best behavior." He said.

Just then a little girl tugged on a strand of Ellie's hair and said "Yeah, you don't want the Queen and Princess to think your freak, now don't you?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the castle..._

Elsa was getting dressed to go visit the orphanage. Anna was already dressed up and she was waiting for her older sister in the castle library.

Anna put her hair down in two braided pigtails. She was wearing a white wrist-length blouse a pinafore dress consisting of both a cream colored bodice with purple linings, with a purple flower print on it. A matching cream colored skirt with purple flower prints all around on it, and lavender, green and olive drab bush-like prints between each flower prints. She also wore a white petticoat, a pair of matching heeled white leather boots with purple and brown soles.

Just then she heard a knock on the door. "Come in she replied."

Then her boyfriend-I mean fiancé Kristoff came into the room wearing his Ice Master uniform.

"Well, well, how's my beautiful fiancée?" Kristoff asked.

Anna got up and she said playfully "Oh, stop it you big lug!"

And then she gave Kristoff a kiss on the lips. Just then they were interrupted by a voice that said, "Morning lovebirds!"

They turned around and saw Elsa. She had her hair "Signature Braid," her dress was a sky blue, on her bodice it's opening has mesh with gold bands on it, and the top is divided into three, the middle part being white with gold designs and a fake rose design on top. and there was a baby blue transparent cover with sparkles on them, she was also wear sky blue colored heels.

"Hi, sis!" Anna said cheerfully. "So are you ready to go?" She asked. "Ready as I'll ever be." Elsa replied.

"Well, I gotta go. I've gotta lot of deliveries today." Kristoff said, he gave Anna a quick kiss on the cheek before he left.

* * *

Elsa followed sister down the stairs hastily. In the foyer, the castle guards and their steward, Kai were waiting with a horse drawn carriage and the Queen and Princess were escorted in.

A few minutes later, the carriage halted to a stop. Anna and Elsa exited the carriage and got a glimpse of the orphanage, it was a brick building that was four stories high.

Kai knocked on the old wooden door and an old man and woman opened it.

"Harold and Amelia Kalberg, may I present Queen Elsa and Princess Anna."

Kai moved out of the way to reveal a smiling Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. Anna waved enthusiastically at Mr. and Mrs. Kalberg.

The man bowed and the woman curtsied in front of them. "It's a pleasure to have you hear your majesty and your highness." Mr. Kalberg said.

"Why thank you sir." Elsa said politely.

Then Anna got closer and she shook their hands. "It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Kalberg."

Mrs. Kalberg started looking at the ring on Anna's ring finger. "That's a beautiful ring." She complimented.

"Oh yeah. I got engaged to Kristoff Bjorgman a few weeks ago. Don't worry he's not a Prine Hans." Anna said.

"Well, congratulations to you both." Mrs Kalberg.

* * *

Then the old couple led Anna and Elsa into the orphanage where all of the children were playing in the playroom. Once they saw Mr. and Mrs. Kalberg with The Queen and Princess they stood up. "Welcome Queen Elsa! Welcome Princess Anna!" They said as the boys bowed and the girls curtsied.

"Now remember everyone, please be respectful towards Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, okay?" Mr. Kalberg said.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Wow, you're all so polite." Anna said enthusiastically.

Mr. and Mrs. Kalberg then turned to Anna and Elsa and said. We'll be in the office if you need anything." Then they left room.

All of the children started surrounding Anna and Elsa asking them questions.

"Princess Anna is it true you're getting married?"

Anna smiled, "Why yes I am." Then she showed them her ring.

"Ooo...it's so pretty."

"And so sparkly."

"What are you going to wear?" A little girl asked

Anna shrugged and said, "Well I don't know yet."

Just then someone a little boy started pulling on Elsa's hand and said, "Hey Queen Elsa, do you really have icy snow powers!"

Elsa nodded her head.

"WOW COOL! Can you freeze anything?"

"Can you make it snow in here? Please! Please! PLEASE!"

"I want to make a snowman!"

Elsa giggled. She started to wave her hands together and snowflakes suddenly burst forth and dance between her hands, forming a snowball. The snowball raised up high into the air causing it burst and flurried around the room and everyone started dancing in the snow. Elsa started to feel seeing that she making these children happy.

However something-I mean someone caught her eye.

Elsa saw a girl sitting by the window looking at the clouds. The sunlight beamed thought the window shinning on her, she looked really sad. Anna seemed to notice the girl too and she started looking at her too.

The girl looked like she could either be 11 or 12 years old.

She had skin as pale as snow, short platinum blonde hair that went up to her jaw that was topped with a black headband, sky blue eyes, and freckles on her face. She was wearing a light teal blouse with a black and teal pinafore dress, she was also black ballet flats, with a pair of white gloves on her hands. And around her neck was silver locket that had a snowflake engraving.

She kind of looked like herself when she was her age.

The children noticed that Elsa and Anna were looking at her. A little boy tugged on Elsa's hand "That's Ellie, don't worry about her she likes to be alone."

"She's weird." A little girl said. "And she's a stupid freak!" Another girl said.

Elsa and Anna's faces changed.

How could they say those things about her. Elsa remembered what it was like to be seen as an outcast.

They slowly walked towards the girl while the others just kept on playing in the snow Elsa made.

"Hello, there." A voice said gently. Ellie quickly looked through the glass and she saw the reflection of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna.

Ellie turned around and she came face to face with the Queen and Princess.

She quickly got up and curtsied "Y-Y-Your Majesty. P-P-Princess Anna." She stuttered, then she sat back down.

Anna sat next to her. "Hi and what is you're name sweetie?"

"Ellie." She said. "I'm 12."

Elsa smiled and she sat next to Ellie too. "That's a beautiful name. I heard it means the bright and shinning one."

"You know, even you're names sound similar." Anna stated. "Ellie, Elsa. It has a nice ring to it doesn't it?"

Ellie and Elsa giggled. "So...what are you doing here all alone?" Elsa asked.

Ellie started to frown again and it looked like she was about to cry. "The other kids...they think I'm weird. No one wants to adopt me anyway, I'm going to turn 13 next year. No one likes me."

"Hey don't say that." Anna said reassuring her. "And don't listen to the other kids." Elsa said "They're just bullies."

"Thanks." Ellie told them. "But the only one who would accept me is my real family. I don't even know where they are, or even if they're still alive."

The Queen and Princess felt bad for her, especially Elsa. Both of them what it was like to be lonely and abandoned.

The rest of the day Anna and Elsa spent the rest of the day playing with Ellie.

All that Elsa wanted to do now was help this girl, then suddenly an idea came to Elsa, even if sounded crazy and she wasn't ready for it.

* * *

Later that night. Elsa and Anna returned home from the orphange and Kristoff returned home from his deliveries.

Anna and Kristoff were just running around in the halls playfully chasing each other.

They finally got close to the library, and that's when Anna pinned Kristoff against the wall and said "Pinned, ya!" And she sealed it with a kiss.

But then suddenly they heard Elsa talking to someone inside the library, curiously Anna knocked on the door and a voice said "Come in."

As the two walked in, they saw Elsa and Mr. Kalberg sitting on the couch. Elsa looked liked she was sinning something.

Just as Elsa finished Mr. Kalberg got up and said "Well, that's just about it my Queen." He bowed and then he left the room.

"Um...Elsa why was Mr. Kalberg here?" Anna asked.

Elsa took a deep breathe and said "Okay, Anna this might sound crazy but...but..."

"What is it?" Kristoff asked.

Elsa grabbed Anna's hands and said, "Do you remember Ellie, the girl we met at the orphanage."

Anna nodded her head.

Elsa smiled and said, "Well...I'm adopting her."

* * *

 **(A/N): Well that's all for now.**

 **Oh yeah, Elsa's going to adopt Ellie.**

 **By the way remember when I said I had problems decided if Ellie should fall in love with someone. I decided that she is going to love interest, and yes it's going to be Garret, but don't expect their first meeting to be "love at first sight."**

 **Also like all of my OCs, I'm going to give them voice actors.**

 **Ellie-** **Darcy Rose Byrnes (She's the voice of Ikki in Legend of Kora and Princess Amber in Sofia the First, yes I've seen the show before and I know Amber is kind of well, snobby. But I've seen Darcy talking in interviews and she's seems nice and she has a beautiful voice.)**

 **Garret- Jeremy Shada (He's the voice of Finn from Adventure Time, I think he could pull off the "bad boy loner" vibe.)**

 **Tommy- Sam Lavagnino (He's the voice of Catbug from Bravest Warriors and Young Grizz from We Bare Bears.)**

 **Anne Marie- Tara Strong (She's the voice of pretty much almost every cartoon character in your childhood)**

 **Mr. and Mrs Kalberg- Chip Zien (He played the Baker in the Broadway Musical Into The Woods and Joanne Hall (She played the Baker's Wife in the Broadway Musical Into The Woods)**


	3. More Than Just The Spare

**(A/N): Hey! Sorry I had to leave you guys on a super long hiatus. I was having writer's block.**

 **Oh by the way currently in school I'm taking a class called: Child Development and we just learned about adoption and we even watched a documentary about Romanian Orphanages. Also after Easter Break we're staring a little Flour Sack Baby project, so basically we're just gonna walk around school with a flour sack** **disguised as a baby, it's also supposed to teach us what being a parent is like.**

 **Last week, I went the book store and I bought a new Frozen book called A Year With Elsa & Anna (and Olaf, too!) so basically the book is about Anna and Elsa's daily life in Arendelle and the certain events that happen in the kingdom every year and different places that they go to everyday. So maybe I can use some stuff from the book and put into the story.**

 **So in this chapter we're gonna meet our story's antagonist, Queen Fiona.**

 **Fiona was inspired by the Snow Queen from Hans Christian Anderson's story the Snow Queen (whom Frozen was based off of) and Ingrid, who was a character on Once Upon A Time when they had a Frozen storyline on the show.**

 **Also an idea came to me the other day.**

 **WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD! IF YOU WANNA BE SURPRISED PLEASE STRAIGHT TO THE CHAPTER! HOWEVER IF YOU'RE CURIOUS PLEASE KEEP SCROLLING!**

 **Oh, so you decided to still read the Author's Note. Well okay, I guess you're really curious huh?**

 **So anyway the idea I came with is-**

 **Random Person: "JUST TELL THEM ALREADY!"**

 **Okay. Okay.**

 **I know I said I wasn't gonna do this anymore but...**

 **I decided to give Ellie an older sister.**

 **Yeah, that's right I'm gonna give Ellie an older sister.**

 **I kind of got the idea after re-reading Love Frozen and Loves Skyla a lot's reviews.**

 **Also I kind of wanna have Ellie have to have someone to be sort of a connection to her past.**

 **So anyway if you are still curious...**

 **Ellie is secretly the youngest daughter of a King and Queen (I haven't figured out any names for them yet, but if you have any suggestions for them please tell me) from the kingdom of Oscavar (it's pronounced OZ-kah-vor) and her older sister's name is Princess Freya who is 6 years older than her (so currently she's 18 years old), oh and that music box locket, it used to belong to Ellie's mother.**

 **Oh and just so you know Ellie's name isn't actually "Ellie," I will reveal her name in a latter chapter, you have to be patient.**

 **So anyway everything is all fine and dandy, but then the Queen falls ill and she unfortunately dies.**

 **So after that Oscavar's army battled an invading army and they rescue their prisoner Fiona, he becomes enchanted with her beauty and marries her.**

 **But secretly Fiona has the power to manipulate ice and snow and she is also a user of black magic. After they marry her true colors are revealed she is secretly plotting against the King, so after they get married she kills the King and she gains total control of the Oscavar.**

 **Freya and Ellie (just so you know they were 11 and 5 at the time) tried to escape but one of Fiona's guards captures Freya and locks her up, and Fiona captures Ellie and plans to throw her out of the kingdom because she thinks Ellie is a threat to her (you'll see why in a future chapter), so Fiona erases Ellie's memory and she banishes her from the kingdom forever and she made everyone believe that Ellie was dead.**

 **But little did she know, while Freya and Ellie were trying to escape Ellie accidentally fell on something sharp and she got a gash on her hand and while Fiona grabbed her gashed hand** **her icy magic got into her blood stream and it caused Ellie to have the same ice powers just like her step-mother.**

 **Fiona also has a snow weasel named Rolf, just so you know Rolf is supposed to be the little lackey/henchman/minion, sort of like Iago from Aladdin or Bartok from Anastasia.**

 **Now 7 years later Oscavar is covered in an eternal winter and it is now isolated and corrupted kingdom and Freya is working as a servant in her own castle, but she does like to spend time in the castle library and read books.**

 **Oscavar has gotten so isolated now that many people believe that kingdom is just a legend or a myth (like Atlantis or something).**

 **Yeah, so that's all I got for Ellie's backstory. I'm still trying to figure out how she got Arendelle. Also Fiona is secretly connected to Anna and Elsa. I wgon't tell you how, you're just gonna have to wait.**

 **Here's my plan. I'm thinking about having Fiona force Freya to become a tutor to the new princess of Arendelle and she develops a sisterly relationship with Ellie and she's also gonna have a motherly relationship with Elsa, since her step-mother is really mean to her.**

 **Oh by the way for those of you who want Elsa and Ellie to have a sisterly relationship, I thought of this. I don't wanna Elsa and Ellie to jump into the mother-daughter relationship right away because it might seemed too forced, so at first Ellie is just gonna love Elsa like an older sister at first but then as the story progresses she learns to love her like a mother.**

 **So here's how it's gonna go:**

 **Freya is going to have a sisterly relationship with Ellie.**

 **Elsa is gonna have a mother-daughter relationship with Ellie.**

 **And Anna is gonna be the "Cool Aunt."**

 **Here's a rundown on Freya's personality, even though her step-mother Queen Fiona treats her like a slave she's very upbeat, kind, optimistic, spirited, and caring but sometimes awkward and naïve. She also loves making new friends.**

 **Oh and I also have an idea for a song the four of them can sing.**

 **Do any of you know the song "You'll Play You're Part" From My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Yes, I'm a Pegasister, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

 **Hey, even if you guys don't like the show you gotta admit the song is really beautiful and the harmonies are perfect.**

 **Ellie can sing Twilight's parts, Elsa can sing Celestia's parts, Anna can sing Luna's parts, and Freya can sing Cadence's parts.**

 **Okay now here's the next chapter...**

* * *

Anna and Kristoff just stood there with their jaws wide open at what Elsa had told them.

"I'm sorry, WHAT?" Kristoff was shocked when he found out.

"Elsa, did you just say you're adopting Ellie?" Anna asked.

Elsa nodded her head "Yes, I am."

Just then in the corner of her eyes she spotted Olaf, Anne-Marie, Tommy, Kai, and Gerda who were leaking their heads through the door.

They seemed to notice that she was looking at her and they ducked their heads.

"Don't worry you guys, you can come in." Anna said as she gestured everyone to come inside.

"You're majesty you're adopting a child?" Kai and Gerda asked.

Elsa nodded, but then Tommy tugged on Elsa's sleeve. "Elsa, what's adoption?"

Elsa patted on her lap gesturing Tommy to sit down on it. The little boy hopped up on Elsa's lap and she told him:

"Well, Tommy, adoption is a beautiful thing. There are many kids you're age and sometimes even older or younger than you who don't have a mama or a papa and they need someone to love them and take of them, and that's what I'm gonna do, and I'm gonna be their mama now."

Tommy nodded his head, "That sounds cool."

"Wow, a new kid in the castle, that sounds exciting!" Olaf said enthusiastically.

"Did you meet them yet? What are they like?" Anne Marie asked.

Elsa nodded her head. "Her name is Ellie, she's 12 years old so she's two years younger Garret. There's not really that much in her history, all that's know about her was that she was left at the orphanage when she was 5 years old. However she's a very nice and she seems very well behaved."

The thought of a new girl coming to live in the castle made Olaf feel excited, but then a thought came to him "Hey Elsa, what made you wanna adopt her?" He asked.

Then everyone else seemed to be curious. Elsa hesitated.

While Elsa was signing those adoption papers she kept asking herself _'What are you doing Elsa? This is crazy, you're not ready to be a mother!"_

But then she kept on reminding herself why she was doing this.

Ever since she got home from the orphanage, she couldn't get Ellie out of her mind.

She felt sorry for her. Ellie was left at the orphanage when she was only 5 years old and the young girl's voice kept on ringing in her head: _"The other kids...they think I'm weird. No one wants to adopt me anyway, I'm going to turn 13 next year. No one likes me."_

Ellie was almost 13, she knew how hard it was for teenagers to get adopted. She had no family, no friends, she was all alone. She deserved to have a family that will love her and take care of her. Elsa knew what it was like to be alone and now watching someone else go through the same thing made her feel sick.

 _'I need to try_ ,' Elsa told herself. ' _There's no turning back.'_

Elsa couldn't she was actually doing this. Was she really willing to become this girl's mother and give her a home?

Sure, she was mature to handle an entire kingdom,but raising a child was different and she knew how hard it is to raise a child, just look at her parents and Annie Marie, she was raising her two boys, Tommy and Garret all by herself.

Both Arendelle and Ellie needed her affection and presence. They needed her care, patience, her loyalty, and strength.

Was really willing to juggle both being a Queen and raising a child, or would she give up or fail, giving one more attention than the other?

"I...uh...um..." Elsa hesitated trying to think of what to say.

 _'I felt pity for her.'_ Didn't seem like the correct answer, so instead she said,

"She looked so afraid and alone in the orphanage. I saw how sad she looked, it made me feel awful to see her like that, so I decided to do the right thing and give her a home and a family that loves her."

"Well, that's very kind of kind of you." Gerda replied. "Indeed, but are you sure about this your majesty. Raising a child is hard work."

But then Anne Marie and Anna put their hands on Elsa's shoulders and then Anna said "Don't we'll all be there to help her."

"Exactly." Anne Marie replied. "And I can show her how, I already have two children of my own."

Elsa couldn't help but smile. She felt happy that her sister and her friends were gonna help her along the way.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at The Orphanage..._

* * *

Ellie was helping Mrs. Kalberg clean up the dinning the room. They were picking up China plates with food smudge, forks, spoons, and glass cups.

However something was on Ellie's mind. It was Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. No one else, besides Mr. and Mrs. Kalberg has ever been so nice to her. She didn't know why, but she couldn't get them out of her head.

Also something about the Queen made her feel something, she didn't know what but she felt something.

Then suddenly Ellie bumped into Mrs. Kalberg and she almost dropped her plates.

Ellie quickly apologized. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Kalberg, I just dozed off."

"Oh, it's alright sweetheart."

Just then Mr. Kalberg entered room. "Hi Honey." He greeted as he gave his wife a kiss.

Ellie watched them. She always wondered what it was like. To fall in love with someone.

"Oh, Ellie I have a surprise for you." Mr. Kalberg told her. "Oooo...did you hear that Ellie?" Mrs. Kalberg followed.

Ellie shrugged.

"Ellie...CONGRATULATION! YOU'VE BEEN ADOPTED!" Mr. Kalberg exclaimed

Ellie looked so surprised, she couldn't believe it "NO WAY?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"Nope I'm not kidding." Mr. Kalberg said. "Oh sweetheart, who is it?" Mrs. Kalberg asked.

"Well, this might be a shock, but it's our very own Queen Elsa!" He replied.

Ellie was shocked, when she heard the Queen's name, it was nice to finally be adopted, but she still believed her family was still out there, and she couldn't help but wonder _'Why does the Queen want me?'_

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at Arendelle Castle..._

* * *

Tommy and Anne Marie stepped in the Servant Quarters and they saw Garret already on his bed and he was playing a song on his lute.

"Ooo...what song are you playing?" His mother asked.

Garret quickly put away his instrument and he said coldly "None of your business."

Tommy ran up to his big brother, he shook his arm and yelled "GARRET! GARRET! DID YOU HEAR THE NEWS?"

Garret groaned, but then he said "What news?"

Anne Marie sat on the bed and she ran her fingers through her son's brown hair "Oh, well Queen Elsa is adopting a girl her name is Ellie and she's 12, that's about 2 years younger than you."

"Yeah, we're gonna make a new friend!" Tommy stated.

Garret was already annoyed the removed his mother's hand away from his hair and he said "I don't need friends! She's probably gonna be a big...a big Prissy Princess anyway!"

Anne Marie was disgusted at what Garret had said "Garret, it's not nice to judge someone you haven't met yet, it could really hurt people that way and I'm sure you're gonna like her, Elsa told us about her she sounds like a nice girl."

The boy groaned and then he looked away from them.

Then Tommy pulled something out of his pocket. It was drawing he made.

"Big brother, I drew this for you!" He said as he placed it on Garret's bed.

Garret didn't even look at it, instead he just folded it up and put it in the drawer of his night stand.

Tommy frowned but then his mother put her hands on his shoulder and said "Let's just get to bed honey."

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Arendelle Castle's library..._

* * *

Kai was up all night making flyers upon the arrival of Arendelle's new princess, he also made a note at the bottom that the castle needs a new tutor.

But then Kai suddenly fell asleep and the windows blew open and one of the flyers flew away.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the streets of Arendelle..._

* * *

While everyone in the kingdom was sleeping a snow weasel was running around but suddenly he got hit in the face by a piece of paper.

"Ow..." he said. "I'll tell you what ooww..."

The weasel realized that it was a flyer and it said this:

 _"HEAR YE! HEAR YE!_

 _On behalf of Queen Elsa of Arendelle, we are proud to announce that she has adopted._

 _Arendelle's new Princess, Ellie will make her debut_ _tomorrow_ _in Arendelle Castle's courtyard._

 _(The castle is also looking for a new tutor.)"_

The little bat smirked and he chuckled "Wait til' Queen Fiona hears about this!"

* * *

 _The Next Day In The Kingdom of Oscavar..._

* * *

All thought the night, ran all the way to the snowy kingdom of Oscavar.

Oscavar was miles away from Arendelle. However it wasn't as happy like how Arendelle was.

Oscavar was once a happy and wonderful place that was ruled by happy King and Queen who had two daughters. One day the Queen fell ill and died.

Soon after Oscavar was being attacked by an invading army, but fortunately they were saved by the King, they rescue their prisoner. After being enchanted by her beauty, the king married her.

But after they got married her true colors were revealed, secretly she had the power to manipulate ice and snow and she is also a user of black magic, after the wedding the King mysterious passed away and his new wife's gained total control of the kingdom.

The Princesses tried to escape but one of the new Queen's guards captured the eldest and locked her up, while the youngest sadly lost her life.

Now 7 years later...the kingdom is covered in an eternal winter, sort of like what happened to Arendelle. But in this case, it looked like it wasn't gonna clear anytime soon.

Oscavar is now isolated and corrupted. It has become so isolated that the kingdom's legacy was believed to be only just a myth, but it was all true.

Everyone is Oscavar was unhappy and frightened and the eldest princess was forced to become a servant in her own castle.

As the weasel walked through the kingdom he listened to the citizens of Oscavar singing miserably while they starting off the day...

 _"Look down, look down_

 _Don't look 'em in the eye_

 _Look down, look down,_

 _You're here until you die_

 _The sun is strong_

 _It's hot as hell below_

 _Look down, look down,_

 _There's twenty years to go_

 _I've done no wrong!_

 _Sweet Jesus hear my prayer!_

 _Look down, look down,_

 _Sweet Jesus doesn't care_

 _I know she'll wait,_

 _I know that she'll be true!_

 _Look down, look down,_

 _They've all forgotten you_

 _When I get free, ya won't see me_

 _Here for dust!_

 _Look down, look down_

 _Don't look 'em in the eye_

 _How long O Lord_

 _Before you let me die?_

 _Look down, look down,_

 _You'll always be a slave_

 _Look down, look down,_

 _You're standing in your grave"_

 _Inside Oscavar Castle..._

* * *

Sitting in a magnificent throne room filled with thousands of mirrors, on a throne made of ice was Oscavar's Queen Fiona.

The Queen had short spiky platinum blonde hair and her eyes were icy blue. She was wearing a shoes made out of ice, an ivory dress with transparent sleeves, she also had on a long train attached to the back with a high transparent collar, a spiky crown made out of ice on the top of her head. She was currently being fanned by two of her female servants.

Just then, the weasel entered the throne room with a piece of paper in his mouth, he quickly spit it out and said "Good morning your majesty, you're looking remarkably beautiful today."

The Queen stood up and said "I know." Then she started walking towards her little animal friend. "What is Rolf?"

Rolf picked up the flyer and he tried to get closer to the Queen, but kept on tripping over and over again. _'Clumsy rat!'_ Queen Fiona thought to herself.

She was already losing her patience, so she grabbed the flyer and read it over again and again and suddenly a smirk came over her face. Then ordered two of her guards to fetch her step-daughter, Princess Freya.

* * *

Cleaning up the halls was an 18 year old young woman who was humming to herself. Even though she was wearing dirty rags, she still looked very beautiful. She had long golden hair and eyes that were as blue as the sky.

Ever since her father died, Freya's step-mother had abused her, humiliated her, and forced her to work as a servant in their own castle. Despite all of that, she still remained courageous and kind.

That's what her mother always told her. _"Have courage and be kind."_

After she finished, she suddenly felt someone grab onto her shoulders, startled she turned around and she saw her stepmother's guards and they led her to the throne room.

* * *

"Oh there you are darling!" Queen Fiona exclaimed as her step-daughter stepped in the room.

Freya curtsied and said "Good morning step-mother."

"Oh Freya, did you clean up the halls and that large carpet in the main hall?" She asked.

Freya nodded her head.

"Oh the windows, upstairs and down, did you wash them?!"

Freya nodded and politely said "Oh, yes."

"And the tapestries, and the draperies they still need cleaning!"

"But I just fin-" But then Fiona cut off Freya.

"DO THEM AGAIN!" Fiona snapped. "Your majesty!" A servant cried out.

The Queen turned around and yelled "WHAT? Can't you see I'm busy?!"

"I'm sorry Madame." The servant apologized as he bowed "But you're new mirror arrived.

"Well what are you waiting for huh? Bring it in!"

Then two other servants brought in a giant mirror with a golden frame.

"Isn't it lovely?" Fiona asked, then she brought Freya closer to the mirror.

"Freya do you know what I see, I see a strong confident beautiful young lady."

Frey smiled, that was actually the nicest thing her step-mother has ever said to her.

But then Fiona pointed to Freya's reflection and said "Oh look you're here too!" And then she started laughing. "Oh I'm just teasing darling." And she pinched her cheeks really hard.

Then Rolf tugged on Fiona's skirt and said "Mistress, aren't you gonna tell her-"

"Oh yes!" Fiona replied but then she blasted her ice magic at Rolf's tail.

"Ow... GEEZ! What was that for?" The weasel asked. "That's for interrupting me!"

Fiona sat down on her throne and she gestured Freya to stand in front of her.

"Now listen Freya, I'm only going to say this once so you better listen up!" She said.

She put up the flyer and waved it in front of Freya's face. "You see this? Apparently the Queen of Arendelle has just adopted a child."

After Freya heard _"Arendelle_ ," she started imagining it in her head. She has been told that Arendelle was now a happy and peaceful kingdom after the Great Thaw.

Oscavar used to be like that, before Freya lost her parents and her little sister. Still remembered it like it was yesterday.

"FREYA ARE YOU STILL LISTENING?!" Fiona shouted. Rolf whacked Freya in the leg and said "Wake up stupid! Life isn't some little musical where you can just sing a song and magically all of your dreams come true! SO LET IT GO!"

"Oh sorry, I just dozed off." She apologized.

Queen Fiona groaned "I'm surrounded by idiots!" She murmured.

"Look at you Freya, you need to get your head out of those silly books and focus on more important things!" Fiona stated, she took a deep breath and said "Anyway, Arendelle is looking for a new tutor in their castle and you seem like the right person to fill in for that job."

Freya seemed surprised, she's alway wanted to see Arendelle and it felt like she was going on an adventure like in one of her books. "Wow, really?" She asked.

Her step-mother smirked, "But that's not all my dear."

Freya was getting curious "What do you want me to do?" She questioned.

"Your job is to to befriend everyone in the castle. Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, her new daughter, everyone! Once you gain their trust, you have to contact me by using this." Then Fiona showed Freya a small mirror. "Then after that, Arendelle will be all mine!" Then she started laughing like a maniac.

Rolf was clapping his paws and he cheered "Bravo Mistress! Bravo!"

"TODAY ARENDELLE, TOMORROW THE WORLD!" Then the Queen started laughing again.

Freya thought this didn't feel right and she also had some questions. Why does she wanna take over Arendelle anyway? But she decided to keep her mouth shut, she knew what her step-mother would do to her if she questioned her authority.

"Anyway, you have til' March to do this mission." Fiona told her "But if you fail..."

The suddenly Fiona got up from her throne and she raised her hand. Freya felt something cold squeezing her throat and she was starting trembling and losing her breathe.

"Poor little Freya, such a disgrace!" Fiona mocked. "You know your Mother and Father are dead because of you. They died of embarrassment, and don't forget about your little sister. If she was still here, she would be ashamed of you."

Then Fiona let go and the pain Freya felt stopped but her heart sank when Fiona talked about her family.

She used to be really close to her little sister and they were inseparable. When Freya found out she lost her sister too, it crushed her. Her sister was 5, too young to die. She remembered what she looked like too. She was a spitting image of the their mother, she had a sweet little freckled face, long silky brown hair, and she had these big beautiful eyes that were as blue as the sky.

"You know, everyone turns their back on people like us. Friends, even family." Fiona placed two of her fingers under Freya's chin lifting her head slightly. "Don't ever forget that Freya...EVER!"

As Fiona say back down she told her step-daughter who was still in her presence "Now go clean those tapestries and draperies, they aren't gonna clean themselves!"

* * *

After Freya finished cleaning the tapestries, and the draperies, it was time for her to pack and make herself look presentable for the Queen and Princess of Arendelle.

She found a dress to wear, it was simple, but she didn't care. The dress was mainly a baby blue color. It had sleeves that go halfway down her arm, with a ribbon and white mesh. The bodice has crossed, pink ribbons down the middle and it was blue on the outside. The skirt was blue with white and pink in the middle, with flowers on the white part.

While she was walking past the throne room she overheard Fiona and Rolf having a conversation.

"So do you really think she's gonna do it?" Rolf asked.

"Well I hope so! My step-daughter is a disgrace, a screw-up, a fool! She never does anything right! I really hope she doesn't screw the mission! She may be my late husband's eldest daughter, but she'll never be the heir. Why, she's nothing more but a..." Fiona hesitated but then she said "A SPARE! Yeah that's right, she nothing more but a spare!"

 _'Spare?'_ Freya thought as she walked numbly to her room.

Inside she already had a small suitcase with some clothes and a few of her favorite books inside.

She leaned against the door and said to herself "Am I really just the spare?"

Then suddenly she started singing,

 _"I'm not part of the town, not born to be queen_

 _Just somebody hopelessly in-between."_

She suddenly thought about her step-mother, Queen Fiona and how she accomplished more than her.

 _"She's the scholar, athlete, poet_

 _I'm the screw up, don't I know it_

 _But then who could ever compare?_

 _Of course they're gonna think I'm just the spare."_

But then she thought optimistically,

 _"Well, I won't care..."_

Freya closed her suitcase and she grabbed her black coat with the little silver buttons.

 _"So I'm the extra button on a coat_

 _In case another one comes loose_

 _But if I have to be a button_

 _Why can't I be a button that's of use?"_

While Freya was putting on her coat one of the buttons fell off "Oops!"

 _"I may lack style and I may lack grace_

 _And once in a while I fall on my face_

 _But this little button deserves a place in the sky_

 _This button wants to fly!"_

But then she realized, "Wait, buttons can't fly, it doesn't make any sense!"

The girl quickly grabbed her suitcase and she started walking down the halls.

 _"So I'm a rusty horseshoe hanging up_

 _Over somebody's old barn door_

 _And I'll be hanging there forever_

 _Just wishing the horse had one leg more_

 _And maybe I can't be the perfect one_

 _And maybe I err on the side of fun_

 _But horseshoes need a chance to run somewhere_

 _This horseshoe is more than just a spare!"_

As Freya walked of the stairs she thought about all of the amazing this she was going to do and adventures she was gonna have once she got to Arendelle.

 _"Someday I'll find my thing_

 _A thing that's all my own_

 _That thing that makes me part of something_

 _Not just all alone_

 _If only all this feeling I have in my heart_

 _Could mean something to someone, how I'd love to play that part..."_

Before Freya left she quickly said good-bye to everyone in Oscavar Castle and her step-mother.

Then she got out of the castle she belted out at the top of her lungs,

 _"So I'm just the Queen's step-daughter_

 _Who most of the kingdom ignores_

 _Like a button, like a horseshoe_

 _Like a girl who's bad at metaphors_

 _Maybe I don't have a magic touch_

 _And maybe I don't have a talent as such_

 _Just this heart with much too much to share_

 _So I'll never be the heir_

 _But I'm more than just the spare!"_

As Freya ran down the street and on her way out of Oscavar she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry!"

Freya promised herself that she would do the mission right and to prove that her step-mother she was wrong.

* * *

 **(A/N): Well, that's all for now. So everyone in the castle knows Elsa is adopting and we met Rolf the Weasel, Princess Freya, and our story's antagonist Queen Fiona.**

 **I also have another idea, should Ellie have a pet? Maybe like a husky or something.**

 **Now here are their voice actors/actresses:**

 **Rolf- Martin Short (He's the voice of B.E.N from Treasure Planet, Preminger from Barbie as The Princess and The Pauper, The Jester from Legends Of Oz: Dorothy's Return, and he also played Jack Frost in Santa Clause 3)**

 **Princess Freya- Britt McKillip (She's the speaking and singing voice of Princess Cadence from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and she played Reggie Lass in Dead Like Me, she is also in a band called One More Girl with her sister Carly)**

 **Queen Fiona- Patti LuPone (She's a really famous Broadway Actress and she's been in Les Misérables, Anything Goes, Evita, etc. She is also the voice of Yellow Diamond from Steven Universe)**

 **Oh and yes, I do have some songs planned for Fiona.**

 **Songs Featured:**

 **Look Down From Les Misérables**

 **More Than Just The Spare (It's a deleted song from Frozen)**


	4. All Hail Princess Ellie

**(A/N): Okay, I'm back! I hope you guys are still there.**

 **Anyway last Friday, I took my last final exam so now I'm on Summer Vacation.**

 **I also have some new ideas. Have you guys seen that Frozen video on YouTube "If Elsa Was The Villain" I was thinking about having that song "She'll Let Go" as Fiona's villain song (I can so see Patti LuPone singing that).**

 **Also somewhere in the story there is going to be a flashback of Fiona's past an what caused her to turn to the dark side, so I'm currently looking for an actress to be the voice of Fiona's younger self (like around her early 20's).**

 **I was thinking either Laura Benanti (who was Gypsy Rose Lee in the revival of the Broadway musical Gypsy, she was also in the revival of the musical She Loves Me with Zachary Levi who is the voice of Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert in Tangled, and she also played Alura/Astra in Supergirl), or Kazumi Evans (she's the singing voice for Rarity and Princess Luna in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and the voice for Adagio Dazzle in Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks and Moondancer in season 5), or Sierra Boggess (Who was Ariel in the Broadway Adaption of The Little Mermaid and Christine Daeé in The Phantom Of The Opera).**

 **I'm also going to show younger versions (they're supposed to be around 18 or 19 years old) of Anna and Elsa's parents, King Agnar and Queen Iduna.**

 **Agnar is going to be voiced by Aaron Tveit** **(who is known for starring on Broadway in major roles as well as performing as Gabe Goodman in Next To Normal, Fiyero in Wicked, Enjolras in the movie adaptation of Les Misérables, Mike Warren in Graceland, and Danny Zuko in Grease Live!) and Iduna is going to be voiced by Laura Osnes (who is known for starring on Broadway in major roles as well as performing as Sandy Dumbroski in Grease, Nellie Forbush in South Pacific, Bonnie Parker in Bonnie and Clyde, Hope Harcourt in Anything Goes!, and Ella in Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella).**

 **I also have more ideas for songs.**

 **I was listening to the soundtrack to the musical adaption of "Beauty and The Beast" the other day and when the song "Home" came up I thought to myself that it would be a really good song for a younger version of Freya to sing back when her father and her sister passed away and her step-mother Fiona started terrorizing the people of Oscavar which lead to the kingdom's downfall.**

 **I'm also thinking about having Queen Fiona sing Don't Cry for Me Argentina from Evita, but instead of Argentina it's gonna be "Don't Cry for Me Arendelle."**

 **Then the other day I discovered a fan made Frozen song called "Touch Of Ice", I was thinking maybe Ellie could sing it.**

 **I'm thinking about having a storyline where Kristoff is going to be really really busy with his ice business and it gets to the point he starts to spend less time with his friends and especially Anna, when they have a wedding coming up. He's also kind of stressed out at the same time, and he's gonna start acting different. Which causes Anna to sing "The Magic Of Love" from The Swan Princess 2.**

 **At at some point Kristoff's gonna miss a wedding rehearsal and Anna's gonna get really upset about it but don't worry she's not gonna throw a giant temper tantrum about I was thinking it can be like this:**

 **Kristoff: "Hey, I'm still me!"**

 **Anna: "Blowing off your friends and your fiancée, missing our wedding rehursals. If that's you, then it's good to know."**

 **Kristoff: "No, no, no. I was only doing that because off my ice business and you know that."**

 **Anna: "But if along the way you act like someone you're not, pretty soon that's who you become."**

 **Kristoff: "I meant what I said about you being my true love, and getting married, and starting a family, and just being together."**

 **Anna: "I'm sure you did, at the time. But I also meant what I said: that I want to have a future together, but not like this, Kristoff."**

 **No they're not gonna break up, but Elsa does tell Anna and Kristoff that they need to take a break until they work things out.**

 **But** **don't worry it will work out in the end.**

 **I was thinking maybe they can sing "Something To Believe" In From Newsies when they make up.**

 **(However I might not use it because I don't want people to complain that this story is getting to dramatic, but what do you guys think?)**

 **Also the other day I was listening to the radio and I heard the song "Let It Go" by James Bay, hm...maybe Garret should sing it?**

 **And I do have ideas for duet songs for Ellie and Garret (also what do you think they're ship names should be, "Ellarret" or "Gellie?")**

 **First, they're gonna sing "I'll Never Fall In Love Again" from the musical "Promises, Promises." I was thinking maybe Ellie can walk in on him playing the lute and then he starts talking about his past to her, and she ask him if he could teach her how to play and they start singing.**

 **Second, they're gonna sing "Written In Stars" which is by Elton John. He recored it as a duet with LeAnn Rimes and it was featured in his musical Aida.**

 **I feel like that song really works for them because eventually Ellie is gonna find out who she really is and she's gonna have to choose she wants to stay in Arendelle or with her real family. At that point Garret already has feelings for her and he begs her not to leave Arendelle, and then it's revealed that Ellie has feelings for him too but she tells him they can't be together and they start singing "Written In The Stars."**

 **Then for their last song they're gonna sing "At The Beginning" From "Anastasia".**

 **I'm also thinking about using some of Idina Menzel's songs in this story.**

 **And I found out that Darcy Rose Byrnes who is the actress I picked to be the voice of Ellie writes her own songs so maybe I could use some of her songs in this too.**

 **And one of my favorite singer-song writer, Sara Barellis recently wrote the music for a new musical called Waitress, which was based off of the indie movie of the same name. I was thinking maybe Elsa can sing it after Ellie finds out the truth about her past and has to choose**

 **Also in this chapter I'm using a song from Pocahontas 2.**

 **If you have seen the first Pocahontas trust me you do not wanna see Pocahontas 2.**

 **I mean the songs in that movie were great and all especially, "Where Do I Go From Here?" but the animation is very cringe-worthy and the plot seemed rushed, especially Pochontas and John Rolfe's relationship. I think they only made that movie because people were complaining that the fist Pocahontas was inaccurate.**

 **Also if you ship Pocahontas and John Smith prepare to have your heart broken at the end.**

 **Now where were we?**

 **Oh yes.**

 **(Also I threw in some references to the 2015 live action Cinderella, Smash, and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, and Oaken is in this)**

* * *

The sun began to rise in Arendelle. Everyone had a good night sleep all except one.

Ellie couldn't sleep. She was excited, but scared and confused.

She was happy about getting adopted, all night she thought _'Why? Why does the Queen want me? I'm not a princess. I'm just ordinary. I'm a nobody.'_

As Mrs. Kalberg helped pack up Ellie's thing, but it wasn't that much so it wouldn't be a heavy load Mrs. Kalberg noticed that the young girl had a nervous look on her face.

"Well this is exciting, living a castle?" She asked trying to cheer Ellie up.

She shrugged "Yeah I guess." But Ellie still had that nervous look on her face.

Mrs. Kalberg put her hands on Ellie's arms and said "Ellie, you're going to become what every little girl in the world wants to be, a princess."

Ellie jerked away from her "That's what I'm afraid of." She said "I'm only a girl. Not a princess."

"Ellie don't be nervous. I know you're going to be great." Mrs. Kalberg said.

Then Mr. Kalberg came into the room and he looked at what Ellie was wearing. It was the same light teal blouse with a black and teal pinafore dress she wore yesterday, but she was wearing aqua green ballet flats.

"Oh Ellie I have something for you. It came from the palace." He said and then he pulled out a simple ballgown with puffed sleeves it was mainly the color teal and it had a with an aqua green gathered skirt and tied around the waist was an aqua green sash.

"It was Queen Iduna's old dress." Mr. Kalberg explained.

Ellie quickly grabbed it from him and she rushed over to the folding screen to change. As soon as she stepped out wearing the dress. Surprisingly, it fit like the gloves on her hands.

"Wow, Ellie you look pretty." Mrs. Kalberg commented.

Ellie looked at herself though a mirror and she spun around.

 _'Maybe this won't be so bad after all.'_ She thought to herself.

Just then Mr. Kalberg looked at the grandfather clock. "Oh my goodness they're almost here!"

Mr. and Mrs. Kalberg quickly led Ellie out of the orphanage.

As they were passing Ellie looked at the other orphans who just had their heads held high, they didn't even get to say goodbye to her.

 _'Well, at least I won't have to see them anymore.'_ She thought.

Outside there was beautiful carriage waiting for her.

The carriage door opened wide. They were expecting either Queen Elsa or Princess Anna to step out, but instead it was the castle steward, Kai.

"Oh Kai." Mrs. Kalberg said surprised. "Where's the Queen and Princess?" Mr. Kalberg responded.

"They're at the castle, they wanted to make sure everything our new Princess's debut was just perfect." Kai relied.

Then he kindly opened the door and asked "Ready to go my lady." Ellie smiled and responded "Ready as I'll ever be."

Ellie quickly hugged Mr. and Mrs. Kalberg goodbye and she took Kai's hand as he helped her get into the carriage. Then he took Ellie's small suitcase and he followed her into the carriage.

Before the carriage took off Ellie looked out the window and started out the window to look at the orphanage one last time because as of this day little orphan Ellie was gone, she was moving on to a new chapter in her life.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile outside of Arendelle...**_

A black carriage that was being driven by a large man with strawberry blonde hair, sideburns and a mustache was making its way over to Arendelle, with Freya inside.

After walking miles away from Oscavar, Freya discovered a little log cabin called "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post...And Sauna." The owner was really nice to her and after she told him that she was trying to get to Arendelle he offered to give her a ride.

But on the way Freya fell asleep. Queen Fiona took over the kingdom she hadn't been getting enough sleep.

However Freya was dreaming about this...

 _Freya was back in the halls of Oscavar Castle, but she was all alone. But then she heard the sound of a little girl crying._

 _She followed the sound of the crying and it leads her to her little sister's bedroom. Suddenly bedroom door opened and inside was a girl who looked like she could be around five years old with long brown hair, freckles, and sky blue eyes._

 _Immediately, Freya recognized who it was and rushed to her side._

 _The little girl looked up at her with tear filled eyes and said "You left me."_

 _What she said broke her heart. Ever since her sister died, she felt like it was her fault that happened, she never should've let her go._

 _Freya shook her head, as she went to touch her arm she said a name..._

 _"Eleanor."_

 _Then Freya put her hand on the little girl's shoulder "I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to."_

 _But then out of a nowhere a pair of hands came out from the shadows and grabbed her sister by the mouth and she was dragged into the darkness._

As Oaken parked his carriage by his other trading post "Oaken Cloakens." He heard the girl screaming inside.

He quickly opened the carriage door and he started shaking the girl to wake her up.

Freya opened her eyes and she jolted up awake. "Oh sorry sir, I-I-I"

"You must of had a bad dream, _ja_?" Oaken said in a thick accent.

Freya nodded her head. As Oaken helped the young woman out of the carriage, she started observing where she was.

"Where are we?" She asked. "Oh _ja_ , this is Arendelle."

Freya started in awe at what was in front of her. It looked so beautiful, but sweat started dripping down from her face.

"Hoo, hoo." Oaken said calling for her attention. "You might wanna take your jacket off ma'am. It gets pretty hot here in the summertime."

Taking his advice Freya took off her coat, it felt much better and she was hit with a fresh summer breeze.

Back in Oscavar, she never expererinced a warm summer like this in years.

* * *

Oaken offered to show Freya around the village.

"You came to visit during the right time." Oaken went on. "I heard Queen Elsa has adopted a child."

Freya nodded "Oh yes I've heard. It's so nice over here."

Out of curiosity Oaken asked her "So where are you from ma'am?"

After he said that she panicked as bad memories from Oscavar started to flood her mind. She couldn't say she was from Oscavar, what would her step-mother say, what would she do?

Freya hesistaed but then she said "Uh...well I'm from a place where I don't wanna go back to."

Oaken was still puzzled. Something about this woman seemed odd to him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

While walking around in Freya was in awe of the house. Arendelle was everything she hoped it would be, but it seemed empty where was everyone?

The suddenly a lamp keeper started to walking down the street and suddenly he started singing as he went to go put out a street lamp.

 **Lamp keeper:** _"The sun comes up_

 _the lamps go down_

 _The day begins in Arendelle."_

Just then across the street a baker and his wife opened up the windows to his bakery.

 **Baker:** _"There's tea to brew"_

 **Baker's Wife:** _"And buns to bake"_

 **Both:** _"And some who just refuse to wake"_

Meanwhile down the street two men exited their store and started setting up a fruit stand.

 **Shopkeeper #1:** _"While shops are stocked and flocks are fed"_

 **Shopkeeper #2:** _"The midnight men drift home to bed"_

Right next door a mother and father were watching their children leave for school.

 **Mother:** _"School bells chime_

 _And church bells ring"_

 **Father:** _"Children whine"_

 **Both:** _"Peddlers sing"_

 **Townspeople:** _"What a day in Arendelle_

 _Come and see who's here_

 _Everyone knows someone_

 _They come from far and near_

 _They bring their geese_

 _Their finest fleece to please_

 _The keenest eye_

 _And hope and pray someone will say_

 _There's something they might buy"_

Soon Oaken and Freya found themselves walking down the market street, where they past a butcher shop and a fish market.

 **Butcher:** _"With pigs to slop"_

 **Fisherman:** _"And fish to gut"_

 **Both:** _"It ain't exactly heaven but"_

Meanwhile they passed by a beggar who had a long beard and an eye patch over his eye.

 **Beggar:** _"We thank the Lord_

 _And kiss the ground"_

Out of the goodness of her heart Freya looked in her pockets for spare change and put it in the man's mug.

 **Beggar:** _"For bed and board in_

 _Arendelle"_

With the happy look on his face, Freya couldn't help but smile back.

Freya and Oaken soon past a house where a man and woman were washing the windows.

 **Window Washer #1:** _"The upper crust lie fast asleep"_

 **Window Washer #2:** _"But some of us got windows to clean"_

 **Both:** "One day's like the day before"

At the corner of her eye Freya spotted a big tree down the street. She used to climb trees all the time when she was little.

Even though she was eighteen now, deep down inside that adventurous spirt was still inside of her and she wanted to climb it.

When Oaken turned to his left he noticed that Freya wasn't there anymore and she was running down the street past a pub where soldiers were drinking beer.

 **Soldier #1:** _"Can't complain"_

 **Soldier #2:** _"If there's no war"_

Worried Oaken started chasing after the girl, but she was apparently climbing up a tall tree.

 **Townspeople:** _"What a day in Arendelle_

 _Everything's for sale_

 _Cabbages and onions"_

But suddenly everyone stopped and gasped at what the saw. It was a mysterious young woman with golden hair and blue eyes sitting on the branch of a tree.

 **Man #1:** _"Lookup"_

 **Woman #1:** "Who's that girl up in the tree?"

 **Old Man:** _"It's not a tree_

 _It's moving...see"_

 **Old Woman:** "Good Grief what can it be?"

 **Man #2:** _"Look there, I swear_

 _She's flying through the air"_

 **Woman #2:** _"She must be wild"_

 **Woman #3:** _"She's just a child"_

 **Woman #4:** _"I wish I had her hair!"_

"Hoo, hoo? Miss?" Oaken cried out calling for Freya's attention. "Wouldn't you like to join me here, on the ground?"

But Freya didn't hear him, she was gazing at the people down below her.

 **Freya:** _"My heart is pounding like a drum_

 _I can't believe my eyes_

 _In Arendelle people seem to come in every shape and size_

 _So many paths I wonder how they find their way_

 _So many signs I wonder what they really say"_

She started to climb higher and higher, til' she went all the way to the top. From there she could see all of Arendelle.

 **Freya:** _"Arendelle is everything I've heard and more_

 _Arendelle is nothing like I've seen before_

 _Music and feathered hats_

 _And roofs that shine with flags_

 _Flying higher than a pine"_

 **Man #3:** _"She seems so sweet_

 _She means us well"_

Meanwhile while Oaken was staring at Freya who was coming down from the tree, and man and his wife were starting at him trying to guess how tall he was.

 **Man #4:** _"Size 20 feet"_

 **Woman #5:** _"How can you tell?"_

As she was climbing down the tree to explore the town some more, but this time she promised she wasn't going to stray away again.

 **Freya:** _"How do they build their huts so tall_

 _Can this be all one tribe?_

 _The things they sell_

 _The things I smell_

 _I never could describe_

 _These cakes taste just like berries picked this very day."_

Then suddenly Freya and Oaken started crossing a bridge that arched over a river, which reminded her of the time she used to go to the river with her sister.

 **Freya:** _"The sound a river makes still takes my breath away_

 _Arendelle's as busy as a hive of bees_

 _Mother and Father would've loved these trees_

 _Crowded and loud but so exciting too,_

 _With colors I never even knew"_

Little did they know as they got over the bridge the rest of the townspeople were following them, curious about the new girl in the kingdom.

 **Townspeople:** _"What a day in Arendelle nothing strange at all"_

 **Kid:** _"Except a girl with_

 _Someone maybe ten feet tall"_

 **Townspeople:** _"This day's become a day_

 _No one is likely to forget_

 _A day we'll all remember_

 _As the day two worlds have met"_

 **Freya (Man #5):** _"Arendelle is everything I've heard and more (Such beauty's rare_

 _I'm quite impressed!)"_

 **Freya (Woman #6):** _"Arendelle is nothing like I've seen before (One musn't stare_

 _She's barely dressed!)"_

 **Man #6:** _"The strength of ten that's what I heard"_

 **Woman #7:** _"She's won the men just take my word"_

 **Woman #8:** _"A brave young thing to venture here"_

 **Freya (Woman #9):** _"Music and feathered hats and roofs that shine_ _(It will be an adventure)_ "

 **Freya:** _"And flags flying higher than a pine"_

 **All:** _"What a day in Arendelle_

 _History was made_

 _Take away the mystery_

 _Then you're not afraid"_

 **Townspeople:** _"We've seen a girl"_

 **Freya:** _"I've seen a world"_

 **Townspeople & Oaken/Freya:** "We never dreamed we'd see/I never dreamed I'd see"

 **All:** _"What an extra special day_

 _Unique in truly every way_

 _How wonderful this Arendelle day turned out to be!"_

Then right on cue. The bells started ringing and everyone including Freya and Oaken immediately ran over to Arendelle Castle to see their new Princess.

* * *

 **Meanwhile behind Arendelle Castle...**

Kai and Ellie already made it to the castle but they had to sneak in through the back door.

They didn't want anyone else to see her, they wanted Ellie's first appearance to be a surprise.

Kai knocked on the backdoor and then a small little viewing door opened. A pair of blue eyes was staring at them.

"What's the password?" The person giggled.

Kai laughed and he said in a sing-songy voice _"Do you wanna build a snowman?"_

Then the door opened and it out to be Princess Anna with her strawberry blonde hair in a bun that was pinned up with ribbons and the same black and green dress she wore during her sister's coronation.

She noticed that Ellie was poking her head behind Kai's back. Anna being her friendly self, smiled and waved at the young girl and said "Hi Ellie, it's nice to see you again."

Ellie quickly moved away from Kai so Anna could get a better look at her.

"Wow." Anna said amazed. "Ellie you look pretty!"

Anna led them into the castle kitchen where Kristoff came rushing in wearing a green colored suit.

"ANNA I'M HERE!" Kristoff said trying to catch his breath. "I'm not late, am I?"

Anna shook her head "No, you're right on time."

Then she leaned over and she gave him a kiss on the lips. Ellie stared at them, she sometimes wonder what it was like to be in love.

Kristoff looked behind his fiancée and he saw a small girl that looked a little bit like Elsa, but with shorter hair. _'She must be the girl that Elsa's adopting. Funny, they almost look the same.'_

Since he was already good with the Troll children and Anne Marie's sons, he thought it should be easy talking to this girl.

Kristoff got down to the girl's level and kindly introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Kristoff." But then there was a long pause. He was waiting for the girl to say something to him, but she seemed a little uncomfortable.

Ellie was a little intimidated when she saw him. She's never seen a bulky man like Kristoff before.

Kristoff still tried to continue the conversation with her. "What's your name?"

Ellie hesitated but then she said very quietly "Um... I'm Ellie."

Kristoff cocked his head to the side. He couldn't hear her so he asked "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Ellie spoke again but even quitter "Um... My name is Ellie."

But Kristoff still couldn't hear her. "Didn't quite catch that." He told her.

Then suddenly Ellie pulled her collar up to her mouth and started whimpering.

Panicking Kristoff quickly turned to Anna "It's okay Kristoff, she's a little shy that's all."

Just then coming down entering the kitchen was Olaf and Queen Elsa who was wearing her signature blue ice dress and her hair was in a braid.

"Hi everyone!" He said.

Once he stepped into the room Ellie gasped and she squealed "Oh my gosh, is that a snowman?" Then quickly ran up to him.

"Oh, I've never seen a snowman this close before. He's sooo cute!" Ellie said as she got to down the floor to see Olaf up close.

Flattered Olaf introduced himself to the girl. "Oh hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"Oh my, he talks. I didn't know a snowman could talk. That's just so incredibly wonderful I, I just don't even know what to say!"

The smile on Ellie's face almost brought tears

of joy to Elsa's eyes.

"Well Elsa did build me after all." The snowman said as he gestured to the Queen who was standing behind.

Ellie looked and she noticed that Queen Elsa was standing in front of her.

"Oh your majesty." Ellie said as she was about to curtsy. But Elsa quickly shook her head and waved her hands in front of her. "No...no you don't have to do that."

Feeling guilty, Ellie tried to apologize "Oh, sorry Elsa...uh I mean Queen Elsa."

"It's okay you could call me Elsa." She Ellie to call her Elsa instead of "mom" because she didn't wanna put her under pressure.

Then the Queen started staring at the teal dress Ellie was wearing "Wow, you look beautiful."

Ellie's cheek started turning red. Did the Queen really just say that. Just then Gerda

and Anne Marie entered the kitchen carrying her youngest son Tommy in her arms and her eldest son,

Garrett was right being her with his arms crossed and a grumpy look on his face, but once he saw Ellie he raised an eyebrow.

"Kai it's almost time, the citizens are here already." Gerda informed.

Kai nodded his head at her and cried out "Okay everyone up to the balcony!"

Ellie gulped when she heard this. She was afraid of heights. Anna noticed that Ellie looked uncomfortable again. She tried to hold the young girl's hand trying to make her feel comfortable but once Anna held her hand she winced. It felt as cold as ice.

"Woah, you're hands are cold." Anna said as she rubbed her hands together to keep them warm.

"Uh...sorry Anna, my body can't be weird sometimes." Ellie said nervously as she chuckled.

Anna smirked "It's okay my body can be weird sometimes too."

Everyone walked all the way up to the balcony. While they were walking Kai tried talking to to his nephews.

"So what do you think about the new princess boys?" He whispered to Tommy and Garret.

"I think she's pretty Uncle Kai." Tommy responded.

But then he noticed that Garret was staring at Ellie.

"Garret, what do you think?" He whispered calling for his eldest nephew's attention.

Garret just shrugged his shoulders and responded "Eh…She's cute...I guess."

Ellie looked behind her and she noticed that a boy who looked like he was around her age, maybe even older was looking at her.

 _'Is he staring at me?'_ She thought. It felt a little strange to her. A boy never looked at her before the way he was.

Once they got there Kai quickly announced Anna, Olaf, Kristoff's names as the got onto the balcony.

"Now may I present Queen Elsa and Arendelle's new princess, Princess Ellie."

Once Kai said that Ellie started to feel the adrenaline running through her veins and sweat dripping from her face.

Elsa was about to go out onto the balcony but she noticed that Ellie looked so scared. Elsa held her hand out in front of her and said "Take my hand."

However once Elsa said that Ellie started seeing something, it was almost like a vision...

* * *

 _In Ellie's vision everything seemed blurry, but she could make out some colors but she saw mainly red._

 _But then she saw a girl, but she couldn't see her face, however she noticed she had golden hair._

 _Then the girl screamed "TAKE MY HAND!"_

* * *

"Ellie?" Elsa asked.

Ellie was back in the castle and back to reality. She was gonna be a princess. But she was confused at what she saw.

"Huh?" But then she noticed that Elsa's hand was in front of her.

Ellie put her hand in Elsa's but the Queen didn't wince. Whenever someone tried to hold her hand they would step back because they were so cold, but Elsa...she was first person who didn't.

Elsa was surprised. Ellie seemed pretty comfortable holding her hands.

Together hand-in-hand, Queen Elsa and Princess Ellie walked together on the balcony where they were greeted with an applause from the crowd.

"ALL HAIL PRINCESS ELLIE OF ARENDELLE!" Kai shouted.

"PRINCESS ELLIE OF ARENDELLE!" The townspeople echoed. And soon the entire castle courtyard burst with applause. Ellie smiled at the cheering crowd _'I can get used to this.'_ She thought to herself.

Elsa looked at Ellie and whispered into her ear "Welcome to the family Ellie."

* * *

 **(A/N): Well it looks like Ellie is starting to see something. Could it be linked to her past?**

 **Oh by the way, do you guys like the picture of Elsa and Ellie I drew for the cover?**

 **Please review!**

 **And don't forget to pick who should play a younger version of Queen Fiona.**

 **Songs Featured:**

 **What A Day In Arendelle (A Parody Of What A Day In London From Pocahontas 2)**


	5. Goodbye

Hey everyone! It's been awhile, and I know that I haven't been active here. For the past few months, I've been thinking and I've come to the decision that I'll be discontinuing all of my fanfictions and I will no longer be writing and posting fanfictions.

Before you say anything, let me explain.

I always had a love for writing, and I used to write my own stories when I was very little. I came onto when I was around 12 or 13 years old and right now I'm 17 and a Senior in high school (I'm actually in my last week of high school right now while I'm writing this). And I'll admit, when I first joined my stories weren't very great but now after being here for almost five years I feel like my writing has improved and I growed not only as a writer but as a person. I spent a lot of my teen years here on this site and whenever I had a really bad day I would always come here and I would just escape from all of the problems that was happening in my life.

I'm not saying for everyone, but for me, over the past few months I've been thinking and I have come to the conclusion that I've grown out of writing fanfics. Like I said before I feel like my writing has improved and to me writing fanfictions were like my training wheels and now I need to let it go. Now I want to move onto writing my own stories with a completely original plot that I came up along with a cast of characters.

I will be writing original stories on the sister site FictionPress and Wattpad, and- I will still be using the DisneyGleekQueen101 name. Right now I'm working on a book series that will be posted on those sites called _The Melody Diaries_ , which is really important to me because it's inspired by events that have happened to me in real life so I hope you guys can stick around to check them out (also if any of you are Theater Geeks or Disney Fans, I think you would really like it because it's heavily influenced by that).

However this isn't goodbye. Just because I'm no longer writing fanfictions, that doesn't mean I'll no longer be active here or on my Archive of Our Own. I still love reading other people's fanfics, it's just writing them that I've grown out of, so I'll still be on here reading everyone's fanfics, leaving reviews, and answering PMs if anyone wants to talk. I might also be putting my _Big Hero 6_ fanfic, _We Could Heroes_ and my _Frozen_ fanfic _You're My Home_ up for adoption so if anyone is interested please let me know.

And before I go, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that has been apart of my experience. I don't really have that many friends in real life life, but you guys were always there to talk to me when I need you, so from the bottom of my heart thank you for everything! You guys and are awesome and keep being awesome!

Happy writing everyone!

Sincerely,

DisneyGleekQueen101


End file.
